


What's this?

by TemenCMoth



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-18
Updated: 2008-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemenCMoth/pseuds/TemenCMoth
Summary: Mila finds a red box in Sasha's lab. Little does she know that it would change her life forever. SashaXMilla. My first story. Please review!(Old work from FF.net, imported for posterity.)





	What's this?

She always disapproved of it. She told him a _million_  times that he shouldn't put his lab in the GPC. What if a child got trapped? She sighed and walked in." Sasha darling?"

"Ah, agent Vodello. What brings you here?"

"I made cookies for the children, and I had some left over. I wondered if you'd like them..."

"Oh, thank you. "

Milla watched the man eat. She looked around the messy room. "When was the last time you went outside?"

He shrugged. "3 days? 4?"

Milla gasped. "Well, if you're going to stay in here, at least get it cleaned."

Sasha sighed. "Well, would you like some coffee? I can at least be a good host."

"Thank you darling, that would be wonderful." As he went to find the beans, Milla noticed a small, red box. She picked it up curiously. Sasha came back. Once he noticed she was holding it, he froze a little.

"M-Milla, please put that down." Now Milla was  _very_ curious _._ After all, it wasn _'_ t every day that Sasha Nien stuttered. She also noticed a faint blush on his cheeks. It was one is  _3 blue moons_  that he blushed. She gingerly opened the box and gasped once she saw what was inside.

"S-Sasha, this is..."

"..." He gingerly took it out of the box and slipped it onto her hand.

If you haven't figured it out by now, it was a wedding ring. It had a single diamond which had the colors of the world inside of it. It reflected the tears of joy, the kiss, and the love in that moment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, that's corny. Well, I hope you people liked it anyways. Please review! :kiss:
> 
> That was my original author's note. Honestly reading this back i kinda havent changed much oops
> 
> Actually I think this was my second fic ever, but my first on FF.net so. Not quite a lie?


End file.
